


She's Amazing

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eliza is too hard on Alex, F/F, Kara gets tired of it, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Kara gets tired of Eliza being so hard on Alex.





	She's Amazing

Kara looks across the room at the back of her girlfriend’s head and sighs. Eliza’s been in the apartment less than an hour and already criticized Alex’s cooking, clothes, drinking and last article. “Stop,” Kara says suddenly but firmly when Eliza starts in on something new. “Just stop.”

“Kara,” Alex says, turning away from the sink.

“No,” Kara tells her. “Every time,” she says quietly, “it's like this every time.” She glances at Eliza, “Your daughter is amazing, do you realize that?” She shakes her head, “You and Jeremiah took me in and she was drug along,” she stands moving to Alex, “somehow she came to love me anyway. She’s brilliant and talented as a scientist and a person.” Kara pulls Alex close, “And she loves so unconditionally. She loves me, which I never expected.”

“How could I not?” Alex manages to whisper.

“But, Eliza, you never acknowledge how wonderful and amazing she is, why?” Whatever Eliza says is lost to Kara as Alex draws her down into a kiss, chasing away Kara’s thoughts of Eliza and her treatment of Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are taking prompts at all; would you mind doing a Kalex fic in which Kara stands up to Eliza for Alex? It doesn't have to be a huge blow out thing(i'm not a fan of angst, personally), I've always just thought that Kara would eventually tire of hearing how overly critical Eliza is to Alex and speak up. Whether you write it or not though I still think you great and I love reading you'r stuff. Best wishes.


End file.
